The present invention generally relates to a pile wrapper closure assembly, and in particular, it relates to one such pile wrapper closure assembly including first and second grooved connector channels or clamping bars, continuously attachable, to first and second edge ends of the pile wrapper respectively, in heat-sealed full length pockets or merely by wrapping, which are then clamped together to secure the pile wrapper around the pile to prevent the pile from being exposed to water or air.
The use of pile wrappers to protect piles from marine life, decay and corrosion is well known in the industry, particularly in oil rig, pier and jetty applications. Although newer piles are sometimes made from materials which are less susceptible to corrosion and marine borer attack, nevertheless, thousands of unprotected piles have been in place for years and are continuously subjected to corrosive elements in intertidal and splash zones.
One type of pile wrapper is the permanent type which is typically cast from cement or other material. However, this approach can be expensive for piles which are submerged in water. Moreover, such permanent wrappers make future inspection difficult and cannot be reused if removed.
More recently, simpler wrapper techniques have replaced the permanent approaches. In general these techniques involve securing a flexible metal or plastic sheath around the pile which can later be removed for inspection and even reused. This approach avoids the use of elaborate molds or castings and often continues to provide protection even if punctured. These wrappers typically are stretched around the pile and the two opposing ends joined with fastening devices to hold the wrapper in place. The wrapper ends often include handles or latching devices to facilitate joining the ends. Alternatively, some wrappers incorporate a rod or dowel which is sealed in a pocket at one or both ends. The wrapper is then drawn around the pile and the encased dowels held by latches to seal the ends of the wrapper. However, this technique requires that a wrapper be sized for a particular pile and limits its reusability. Moreover, since the joining device is attached to the wrapper, it cannot be used on a different wrapper. Finally, a supplemental section of wrapper is often required underneath the junction of the wrapper ends to provide a watertight seal.
Consequently, a removable and reusable pile wrapper closure assembly for securing a pile wrapper to a pile which provides a watertight seal without the use of supplemental sealing material is highly desirable.